There has been widely used a digital camera that performs digital coding on an image captured by an image sensor including a solid-state image pickup element such as a charge coupled device (CCD) or a complementary metal oxide semiconductor (CMOS), instead of a silver halide camera for taking a photograph with the use of a film or a photographic plate. According to a digital camera, it is possible to store an image that has been subjected to digital coding in a memory, thereby performing image processing and image management with the use of a computer, and further there is no problem in terms of the life of a film.
By using a digital camera that electronically captures a photograph, a user who is not accustomed to operation can easily take a clear photograph. However, it is difficult for a beginner to instantly learn a skill regarding at which timing a shutter release button should be pushed to take a photograph having a good composition.
In view of this, there is devised a technology for allowing a beginner who is not accustomed to handling of a digital camera to easily take a photograph having a good composition, and literatures disclosing such a technology are published.
For example, Patent Literature 1 discloses a technology in which a digital camera detects a composition to automatically execute image pickup processing and, when a composition specified by a user is detected, the detection is notified to the user. Patent Literature 2 discloses a technology in which an image inputted from an optical finder is displayed on a screen of a digital camera in order to prevent a failure of photographing caused by a time lag after a shutter release button is pushed but before operation for exposing light to an image pickup element is started.